Protege mi espalda
by TheWhiteMouthCat
Summary: <html><head></head>Y entonces, me pegó. Clank siempre me había creído. Incluso sabiendo que temerario e impulsivo era yo, nunca había vacilado brincar a mi espalda y esperar ahí callado mientras yo me enrollaba en batalla sin pensar. ¿Por qué rayos confiaba tanto en mí? Traducido con permiso de Night N. Gail. SPOILERS</html>


**Hola. No necesito decir nada sobre el summary y todo eso porque ya leyeron el título y blablablá.**

**Ratchet and clank pertenece a Insomniac games.**

**La traducción es mía (TheWhiteMouthCat) **

**La historia es de Night N. Gail. **

**Sonatika es en especial, quien me dio ánimo para seguir con la traducción. Yo tenía planeado terminar en abril de este año, pero ya pasaron, como…. ¿qué? Como 5/6 meses desde abril de este año **

**No será la última (Ni remotamente) traducción de Ratchet y clank que haré. **

**Sí, hay errores. Lo he notado, pero no puedo hacer mucho, dado que la mayoría son de palabras o expresiones que son directas del inglés, y si las traduzco bien no tiene el verdadero significado, así que lo dejo más literal. **

**Por cierto, hay cosas que deje más como en la traducción española del juego (Cuando comenta algo acerca de diálogos del juego). **

Cuando brinqué fuera de la nave, estaba dolorosamente consiente del peso faltante en mi espalda. Cuando conocí a Clank era raro sentir su pequeño cuerpo constantemente temblando mientras corría, Como una pequeña mochila de metal. Ni siquiera note que me había acostumbrado a tenerle ahí… hasta ahora. Ahora que se había ido, y sentía mi espalda más ligera, mi corazón se sentía más pesado. Recordé la vez en la que Clank y yo nos conocimos- cuando éramos solo dos extraños trabajando juntos solo porque las circunstancias no nos habían dado opción. Desde entonces, todo había cambiado. La mayoría de nuestras aventuras eran acerca de nosotros sin tener opción de negarnos a trabajar juntos, y sin embargo estrechaban nuestra amistad. Cuando las misiones había acabado y el catástrofe había sido advertido, fácilmente podríamos haber ido por caminos separados. Pero no lo hicimos. Por alguna extraña razón nos mantuvimos juntos-incluso aunque éramos tan diferentes como noche y día, incluso aunque ya no nos necesitábamos uno al otro. Incluso aunque trate, no puedo averiguar porque… tal vez _si _nos necesitábamos uno al otro. Tal vez nos quedamos juntos porque los dos estábamos solos en el universo y esa era una cosa que teníamos en común. Tal vez nos quedamos juntos porque ninguno tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

Todos esos porqués y "Que hubiera pasado si" me hubieran podido atormentar por años sin nunca ser capaz de responder ninguna de mis preguntas, pero una cosa era segura: Clank era mi mejor amigo, y estaba perdido. Tenía miedo por él. Estaba preocupado por él. Lo extrañaba. Yo realmente _extrañaba _a ese paranoide, y molesto pequeño robot. Ahora nadie criticaba mi impaciencia y constantemente me regañaba para que pensara más profundamente. Ahora ya no había una sabana mojada que lloviera en mi desfile cuando trataba de divertirme. Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera en paz… y lo odiaba. Odiaba no tener al "Palo-en-el-barro" Clank alrededor. Lo quería de vuelta. Y _ese_ pensamiento me llevaba a pensar cuando y porque lo había perdido.

Solo le tomo segundos desaparecer, pero todo empezó mucho antes de eso- de vuelta al comienzo de nuestra más reciente aventura. Clank empezó a ver cosas-Cuando menos, eso es lo que yo _pensé_ que estaba pasando en ese momento. Comenzaba en un trance y empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido acerca de esas pequeñas criaturas llamadas "Zoni" que presumiblemente solo él podía ver. Por supuesto, no creía que estuvieran ahí. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Clank debía tener los circuitos cruzados, pensé. Estaba planeando en darle una buena y tenaz revisada tan pronto como tuviera tiempo. Pero estaba equivocado. Si _eran _pequeños aliens invisibles que estaban hablando con Clank, y para el momento en el que dejaron que los viera era demasiado tarde. Se lo llevaron sin pelea, y no había cosa que pudiera hacer para detenerles… ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Realmente no había _nada_ que pudiera haber hecho? Tal vez si hubiera escuchado a Clank cuando me dijo de los zoni podría haber prevenido esto de alguna manera. ¿Por qué no pude simplemente _creerle _de la manera en la que él siempre me creía?

Y entonces, me pegó. Clank _siempre_ me había creído. Nunca me había parado a pensar lo mucho que mi mejor amigo confiaba en mí. Incluso sabiendo que temerario e impulsivo era yo, nunca había vacilado brincar a mi espalda y esperar ahí callado mientras yo me enrollaba en batalla sin pensar. Nunca se enojaba conmigo después de todas las incontables veces en las que mi imprudencia nos ponía en peligro. Él iba a donde yo iba, peleaba con quien yo peleaba, me ayuda de la manera en la que podía, y nunca me abandono. ¿Por qué rayos confiaba tanto en mí? Seguro nunca había hecho nada para merecer una devoción así, especialmente después de la manera en la que le trate cuando su contacto con los Zoni comenzó a sacarme de quicio.

No es como si realmente estuviera _enojado _con él…Es solo que -esto era muy importante para mí. Nunca conocí a mis padres, y la mayor parte de mi vida creí ser el último de mi raza, así que cuando conocí la existencia de un "Secreto" que mi gente había dejado atrás, ¡Por supuesto que estaba emocionado! Por supuesto que quería encontrarlo, esperanzado de que tal vez me ayudara a aprender algo de mi pasado. Pero cuando encontré que era lo que era, Clank insistió en que era demasiado peligroso para mantenerlo…y me enoje. Él solo dijo gentilmente con esa voz firme y robótica suya, "Ratchet, por favor entiende…. El dimensionador debe ser destruido" Y entonces de dije "¿Por qué? ¿Porque tus amigos imaginarios te dijeron eso?" Era algo cruel que decir, lo sé. Pero en ese entonces estaba tan inestable-tan confundido, solamente quería saber la verdad, y no podía creer que mi mejor amigo me estaba pidiendo que me diera por vencido en mí única oportunidad de saber lo que le paso a mi gente y a mi familia. Clank entendía como me sentía, y esa es la razón por la que no discutió y solo miró tristemente mientras yo ponía atención a la pantalla enfrente de mí.

Le di la espalda. En ese momento, en mi enojo, le di la espalda al único amigo que tenía. Lamentaría esa elección por el resto de mi vida. Pero no había tiempo para fijarse en lo que debí haber hecho diferente. Justo ahora, tenía que enfocarme en traer a Clank _de vuelta._ Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarme si él siquiera _quería _volver. Justo antes de que desapareciera, los zoni habían dicho que era tiempo de seguirles, y él dijo en una voz que sonaba como en un trance, "Si… es tiempo de seguirlos" yo quería asumir que estaba en una especie de hechizo, porque realmente no sonaba como él, más tal vez eso era de lo que yo estaba deseoso de escuchar. Tal vez él _si _quería ir con los zoni… pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué me hubiera dicho lo que me dijo justo antes de que pasara? Él había sonreído y me había confortado después de que lo decepcionara personalmente, y estaba tan seguro de que en ese momento él estaba feliz, y de que _yo _estaba feliz, de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

No. No podía creer que un robot tan firme y de tan buena naturaleza como Clank me abandonara de manera tan indiferente. Y de todas maneras, razonándolo, eso no iba a cambiar lo que iba a hacer. Iba a encontrarlo. Iba a recorrer la galaxia, de planeta a estación espacial a estrella, buscándole. Incluso si él _si _me abandono por su propia elección, tenía que asegurarme. Incluso si él _no_ quería verme otra vez. Lo escucharía salir de su boca antes de aceptarlo. Yo solo quería verlo una vez más. –Para asegurarme de que estaba bien y hacerle saber lo mucho que su amistad representaba para mí. Si nuestra reunión seria otra despedida, entonces que así sea… pero si él ha sido capturado, lo rescataré. No importaba que lejos tuviera que ir, ni cuan duro tendría que pelear. Yo protegería a él único al que le importo sin importar mis errores, incluso si me cuesta la vida.

Él protegió mi espalda durante todo este tiempo –ahora era mi turno de proteger la suya.


End file.
